Wolf's Howl Brings Death
by Shimmerstar1212
Summary: "The howl of a wolf will bring death if swayed by evil's call. Sickness will prey upon minds, causing many to fall. Unless the light is uncovered, none will survive the darkness at all..." Shimmertail has survived it. The accusations. The heartbreak. The pain. The hatred. Her determination lives on in her kin. But is it for the better? Or will it only lead to more death?
1. Prologue

**Yo, yo, yo! Shimmerstar here with a fantastical new story! Holla! **

**WARNING: Set after "Shimmers in the Shadows", contains spoilers! (However, you could probably still read it without reading the last one. If you do and have any questions, feel free to PM me or ask in reviews!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me**

**ALLEGIANCES:**

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**Leader- Shimmerstar- silver tabby she-cat with black markings and blue eyes (mother to Wolfkit- silver tom with black paws and icy blue eyes, and Firekit- rusty orange she-cat with blue eyes)**

**Deputy- Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with a brown under belly and amber eyes**

**Med Cat- Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. Apprentice- Leopardpaw**

**Warriors- **

**Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom**

**Birchfall- light brown tabby tom**

**Berrynose- cream- colored tom**

**Hazeltail- small gray and white she- cat**

**Mousewhisker- gray and white tom**

**Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice- Tigerpaw**

**Foxleap- reddish tabby tom**

**Toadstep- black and white tom**

**Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat**

**Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes**

**Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes **

**Icecloud- white she cat with dark blue eyes**

**Lilyclaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches**

**Seedfall- very pale ginger she-cat**

**Foxclaw- dark ginger she-cat with black markings and green eyes. Apprentice- Swiftpaw**

**Shadefrost- dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes**

**Blazingsun- ginger she-cat with feathery fur and green eyes**

**Mistpool- silver tabby with green eyes**

**Queens-**

**Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Owlkit- cream brown tom with darker markings and green eyes, and Cherrykit- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)**

**Daisy- cream, long furred she-cat from horseplace **

**Apprentices-**

**Tigerpaw- white, black-striped tom with blue eyes (half-deaf)**

**Swiftpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

**Leopardpaw- blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes**

**Elders-**

**Purdy- plump tabby formerly a loner with a grizzled muzzle**

**Graystripe- long haired gray tom**

**Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**(Whitewing, Brightheart, Briarlight, Dovewing, Molefang, Cherrybreeze, Millie)**

Prologue:

"Were we wrong?"

The blue-gray she-cat sighed deeply, closing her deep blue eyes in frustration. Despite this, she answered in an even tone, "not entirely. She might not have been the savior we expected, but she leads the Clan well."

"And… What of her sister? And her son?"

"We will watch and monitor both carefully. Especially the son. He can never be trusted alone, under any circumstances. Am I clear?" she answered strictly, expression hardening.

Nodding, the white she-cat murmured, "there are dark times coming. If the allegiance of either is not won, all could be lost." Her green eyes flashed as she looked up at her, body tense. "Is it time?"

Bluestar flicked her ears and replied, "Yes. Go to Jayfeather."

With a brush of her tail, Snowfur whisked off, leaving her sister without another word or breath.

She sprinted ahead, dodging through the oaks of Starclan with experienced ease. Frosty mist sparkled and swirled in her wake as she went, leaving a trail of pawprints embedded in the snow-like powder.

Pulling back to a slow trot, she surveyed her surroundings, her green eyes finally falling upon a clear pool of water.

Taking a deep breath, she plunged in, paws churning. Rather than bubbles or fish, starlight swirled around her, carrying her deeper and deeper; and farther from the edge.

For a moment, she floated absently, eyes closed in the bliss of the moment. She was forced out of her trance-like state when her paws hit solid ground, jolting her back into reality, however twisted it was.

She slowly opened her eyes again, taking in the shadowy forest, lit by the clear, bright light of the moon and stars. With a brisk determination, she padded forward, all caution or doubt she might have had left behind.

Forgotten sounds of the alive forest filled her ears and mind, bringing her confidence.

Up ahead, another cat of Thunderclan, though not dead, wandered through the same forest, marveling at the sight. His blind blue eyes stretched wide as they, impossibly, took everything in.

His ears pricked as the sound of a branch snapping echoed through the trees, interrupting the singing of the birds and the wonderful swaying of the branches in the wind.

He grumbled in annoyance to himself, ears pinned to the back of his head._ What could they possibly want now?_ Growling, he continued on, his irritation growing as his eyes met Snowfur's.

"Greetings, Jayfeather," she mewed smoothly, noticing his frustration.

He muttered something darkly to himself, but replied, "Greetings, Snowfur. What does Starclan need from me now?"

"Nothing necessarily from _you,_" she answered, laughing. Though there was mirth in her voice, the medicine cat sensed a darker, more sinister meaning behind it.

Picking this up, he cautiously meowed, "is there something wrong?"

She gazed steadily at him, eyes becoming misty and distance. For a moment, her looks well defied her age. A steady, sudden breeze ruffled her white coat.

"_The howl of a wolf will bring death if swayed by evil's call. Sickness will prey upon minds, causing many to fall . Unless the light is uncovered, none will survive the darkness at all."_

As if her spirit were returning back to her, her body jerked back, leaving her breathing heavily and gasping for air.

By the time she had finished, Jayfeather was bristling with fear, claws unsheathed as they dug into the earth. "A prophecy?" he finally asked, more to himself than Snowfur.

The white she-cat merely stared blankly at him, green eyes dull, before disappearing from sight. However, despite her absence, a gentle voice whispered softly in his ear, "Beware, Jayfeather. There are forces more powerful than even the Three. Watch where you step, and always check behind you."

Then the voice was gone, though the eeriness of the words had only just begun to set in. He considered making a smart remark about her final sentence, but thought better of it. There were much more pressing things to think about.

He began to pad away, but this time there was no bird song. No swaying of the trees. No scuttling of prey. Only an unnatural silence that had a distinct sound of its own.

Slowly, he felt darkness press in around him. His eyelids became heavy with exhaustion, and he grudgingly gave way to his body's demand for sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me**

Chapter 1:

"Get back, kittypet! Your kind isn't welcome in Thunderclan!" A squeaky, though booming and powerful voice, filled the calm dawn air, echoing through the still camp.

A fiery young she-kit spat back, "I am no kittypet! I am Firestar!" She rushed forward, knocking the silver toms black paws out from under him. He yowled with defiance as he tumbled down, quickly regaining his balance.

Again, she attacked, deep blue eyes like two small sapphire flames as she reared back on her paws and crashed down on top of her only slightly larger brother.

He growled, pummeling her soft belly fur with small black paws. Giggling, she leaped off, leaving him bristling on the ground, tail lashing.

Fed up, he snarled and bounded forward, slamming into her and pinning her by the neck. She squealed with pain as his tiny, thorn-sharp claws began to poke out from his paw.

Even though he would eventually have let her go, a certain annoying she-cat had different ideas about how it should end. He was grudgingly tugged away and set down a few tail lengths away from where his sister had begun to shakily stand up.

"Wolfkit!" The creamy she-cat shouted sternly, staring down at him. "What were you thinking? You could have seriously hurt Firekit!"

Daisy had said more, but Wolfkit hadn't heard. He was done being scolded by this irritating old queen, who never seemed to do any _actual _work like the other warriors and queens did.

"That's enough." A cold, distant voice said sharply from behind. Both cats turned to see Thunderclan's leader, Shimmerstar, padding towards them, tail lashing. "Daisy, it'd be much appreciated if you left my kits' well-being to me, thank you. If you want someone to yell at, I advise you go search for Ivypool's kits," she finished, nodding curtly.

Though the queen said nothing, she narrowed her eyes in anger before whisking off, ears flicking.

Wolfkit let out a small _huff _of triumph as he watched her leave. _Serves that dirty old rogue right. She would go back to her stupid farm if she knew what was good for her. _

The tall silver she-cat turned to give a sideways glance to her son, who had his tiny chest puffed with victorious pride. She smirked, expression softening. _He'll make a good warrior one day. His sister as well. _

With a sad smile she sat down beside him, curling her tail neatly over her paws. So many had died within the last few moons. She herself had lost a life and a kit to a deadly bout of Blackcough. Among the dead were also Brightheart, Molefang, Cherrybreeze, Whitewing, and Millie. Briarlight had finally passed after eating death berries in what some would believe suicide. And Dovewing… Dovewing died after giving birth to her kits, Tigerpaw, Swiftpaw, and Leopardpaw.

But the Clan had also gained warriors. Since she had become leader, two rogues by the names of Blaze and Mistpool had joined their ranks. Blaze had devoted herself to the Clan within the first days she had come, receiving her warrior name, Blazingsun.

Mist was more reluctant, which Shimmerstar could appreciate. She wanted to see what Thunderclan was worth before blindly leaping in with them. Though after some time, she had finally given in, receiving her warrior name, Mistpool.

The ginger she-cat with feathery fur and green eyes, Blazingsun, was quick-witted and even tempered, with long legs that allowed her to run long distances and fight with more accuracy. Shimmerstar had come to know her and trust her judgment and dedication to Thunderclan.

The silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, Mistpool, was cautious, but eager to please and prove herself to others. With strong muscles, she was incredibly agile and lithe, allowing her to reach places others couldn't.

She sighed and stood back up, stretching her legs out in front of her. Beckoning her son with her tail, they went back to her den, where Firekit was already curled in their nest.

Shimmerstar smiled as she watched Wolfkit lie down next to her, yawning with exhaustion. It was only mid-morning, but all three were tired and fatigued as though they'd been awake all night.

The silver tom stared up at his mother with wide, adoring eyes. She was leader, and he was her son. Her kin. And, as far as he was concerned, future leader of this Clan.

Firekit was also quite ambitious, and planned on the same thing. Only she was not quite as vicious when it came to achieving her goals as her slightly crueler and more brutal sibling. However, both would be out for power the older they grew.

Wolfkit's ears flicked as he closed his eyes, savoring the bliss of the moment. Slowly, he felt himself fall into the dark, gliding away from the light and drifting farther and farther.

When he awoke again, he was in a forest. A dark forest, lit only by the strange glowing mushrooms that lined the edge of the trees. He felt a rush of excitement as he spotted movement up ahead- and a pair of glowing blue eyes.

_Hawkfrost! _He thought happily, bounding forward. _He remembered!_

The light brown tabby tom finally stepped from the shadows, revealing the blood that dripped from his fangs and outstretched claws. "Wolfkit!" he cried with obvious delight, eyes lighting up. Despite his appearance, there was no coldness or inner insanity in his words.

The silver kit bolted into him, purring with admiration. "You came!" he mewed, ignoring the blood that dripped from the older tom's chin onto the top of his head.

He laughed, laying his tail across his shoulders. "Of course! You've been doing well! You _and _your sister!"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Wolfkit exclaimed. "When can I bring Firekit here? I know she would love to meet you! And why can't I come here when mother is here too?"

Snickering, he answered, "Now, your mother and I do very important, top secret things when she comes! Can't have anyone hearing, hm?"

"I suppose not…" the kit replied, trailing off. "But besides that, why is it you wanted to see me?"

"I thought you wanted to see _me," _Hawkfrost countered.

"Of course I did! I just wanted to know if there was any particular reason!" he cried apologetically.

He chuckled coolly, brushing it off. "I know, I know. I'm just messing with you." Sighing, he stared down at the little tom, expression softening as his eyes connected with Wolfkit's. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of how your battle abilities have been developing! The fight you had with your sister earlier was extraordinary!"

Bashfully, the black-pawed kit retorted, "not really… Besides, I hurt her. I hadn't meant to. It was like some invisible being forced me to…"

Rolling his eyes, Hawkfrost grinned, revealing more blood in his mouth. "Well, you can put it behind you now. It's time for you to go."

Without complaint, Wolfkit nodded and curled up on the ground, laying his tail neatly over his little pink nose.

"Sleep well, son," A voice whispered softly in his ear as he drifted into black.

**Da end. Blazey and Mist are dedicated to 2 of my best friends. You peeps know who you are.**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me**

Chapter 2:

The rustling of his mother beside him is what woke the young Wolfkit up, causing him to jolt up with surprise. Firekit was already awake, and was sleepily splaying out her legs in front of her in a luxurious stretch, jaws gaping in a massive yawn.

Following suit, the silver tom arched his back, tail flicking as he stood up fully. He and his sibling padded out of the den ahead of their mother, still slow with exhaustion.

The evening sun, if it was there at all, was covered with dark, ominous clouds that threatened to bring rain. Bristling from the humid, tension-filled air the weather had brought, he shook himself out, blue eyes wide. Even the wind was quiet and stiff, merely hanging there as though dead.

Most of the warriors who weren't hunting or out on patrol were lying down in or just outside of the warriors' den, not wanting or knowing what else to do. Spiderleg, the deputy, plucked at the ground anxiously, eyes wild. Shimmerstar walked up to him and softly whispered something in his ear. He nodded immediately and whisked off, gathering a group of strong warriors to come and patrol with him.

_Huh,_ Wolfkit thought, _I thought there was already a patrol out. Maybe they're hunting instead…_

His question was answered when he overheard a conversation between her and two she-cats by the names of Blazingsun and Mistpool.

"Shimmerstar, Lionblaze has already led out a patrol along the Windclan and Shadowclan border… This'll be the fourth time today those borders have been checked. Don't you think it'd be best if we took a break for a while? Shadowclan can be hostile when it comes to these things, and Windclan is rather quick to judge," Blazingsun commented quietly.

"Need I honestly remind you of the raids Shadowclan has frequently been making on Riverclan lately? Their fish is being stolen straight from the river without so much as a hint of caution. Since when was Blackstar so bold in his attacks? I don't feel right about it. About any of this. Or do you have another idea as to what's wrong? We all feel it. It's in the air," The Thunderclan leader retorted coldly, ice blue eyes blazing.

Grudgingly, the ginger she-cat shook her head, still unwilling to give up her argument.

Mistpool finally piped in, calmly mewing, "what if it isn't Blackstar?"

Both she-cats stared at her, ears flicking forward.

"I'm listening, if not hesitantly," Shimmerstar answered dryly.

"Well," she began, "we all know that Blackstar does not have many lives left, and has been struggling to regain strength after acquiring Blackcough… Rowanclaw is dead… We can only assume that the new deputy is the one leading the Clan now."

"But we don't know who that is," Blazingsun snapped. "It happened after the last Gathering, and all the messenger told us was that Rowanclaw was dead… Not who his replacement was."

"So let's find out," the silver she-cat replied blankly.

The lithe, nearly fox-like ginger she-cat growled, bristling with impatience. "Mouse-brain! We can't just barge into Shadowclan territory like we own the place! If this new deputy is as quick-witted and strong as you seem to find him- or her- to be, then you seriously think that he- or again, she- would let us off so easy?"

Shimmerstar slowly nodded, giving away nothing of her own personal opinion. "I couldn't agree more. But an investigation is still in order, if they want it or not. However, this can't be something the Clan knows about. I figure one or two warriors can accompany me into Shadownclan territory, and assist me in spying on the camp. At least until we have a good idea of how their Clan is working with the new, if there is one at all, deputy. If we find them to be threat, we retreat back to our own camp, gather reinforcements, and attack that night."

"And if we're caught?" Mistpool interjected pointedly.

She grinned, casually revealing her unusually long and sharp fangs. "Then we die fighting."

Both warriors stared at their leader with a barely contained horror. The plan no longer had the pair as excited as it had when they were merely planning the mission.

Ignoring their suddenly concerned looks, she continued, "Blazingsun, you and Shadefrost will come with me tonight, after the final patrol has left, to Shadowclan's camp. Mistpool, I'm counting on you to watch after the camp and my kits while I'm away."

"_What?" _Mistpool snarled, temper finally flaring through her calm, collected attitude. "That's not fair! This is _my _plan! _I _came up with it, and I want to be a part of it!"

Shimmerstar laughed, but even though she smiled, there was no mirth in her voice as she responded, "not fair? Mistpool, you should know by now that the world isn't fair. It's full of liars, cheaters, killers," her blue eyes glinted, "and ones who would break your heart without a second thought as to why, and who you were, and what you might do to them as recompense!"

By her last word, the menacing she-cat's voice had rose to a more than loud volume, and boomed across the camp, causing many to stare. They quickly looked away again though, afraid of what she would do if she caught their eye.

"You've been more than a help, Mistpool, and I appreciate that. But," she continued, eyes losing their fire and taking on a more tired look, "I think it would be best if you stayed here and guarded the camp. Thanks."

She turned around, obviously through with the conversation, and began to pad away. From behind, Mistpool muttered under her breath, "Bramblestar would have let me."

Blazingsun stared at her with surprise and fear as Shimmerstar whipped around, fangs bared and tail lashing.

"Bramblestar?" She hissed, stalking closer, "what do you know of him? You weren't even a part of this Clan when he led us! Honestly, you have the courage to compare me to a cat you have never, and will never meet?"

The silver warrior glared at her, bristling. "I don't have to. Anyone would be better than you."

"Aw, poor, poor Mistpool wasn't included in the special patrol for the grown up warriors? _Aw!" _She recoiled in disgust, snickering. "Now, do us all a favor and run on back to the nursery where you belong."

With a yowl, the furious she-cat barreled into the long-limbed Thunderclan leader, knocking her off her feet. Growling, she pummeled her with her back legs, only to be thrown off when she stood again.

Shimmerstar smirked at her, eyes narrowed into icy slits. "Do you really want to fight? Because I can guarantee, you won't win."

"Try me," Mistpool retorted, muscles tense with anxious anticipation.

Grinning again, the black-pawed she-cat launched herself into the air, landing behind her and scooping her paws out from under her. Before her body had even hit the ground, Shimmerstar had lunged grabbed hold of her upturned throat, but had not bit down hard.

By then, most of the Clan that remained in the camp had gathered around them, including Wolfkit who watched with wonder as his mother flung the warrior across the clearing, yawning with boredom.

_She's not even trying… _he thought, _where did she learn to fight like that? I mean, I knew Mother was _good _at it, but nothing like this. _

Mistpool got to her feet again, but this time did not go in for another attack. Instead, she limped into the Medicine Cat den without another word or breath, leaving Shimmerstar standing alone in a circle of warriors and apprentices.

Retracting her claws, she smiled and turned away, grabbing Wolfkit by the scruff and carrying him back to her den. Blazingsun slowly began to follow Mistpool, eyes still wide with shock. The rest of the Clan was soon to follow.

"Good job," the silver tom mewed thoughtfully, licking his mother's nose.

She glanced down at him fondly as she placed him down in the nest and chuckled. "At least someone appreciates it."

Curling around his sister (who she had picked up shortly after Wolfkit) and he, she neatly laid her tail over them and watched them drift off to sleep, smiling as she studied the steady rise and fall of their tiny chests, and their tiny, shallow breaths.

Satisfied that they were really asleep, she quietly padded out of the den, keeping her tail up so it didn't brush against the ground. The sun had finally set completely. Clouds covered the moon, blanketing everything in darkness. A perfect night for a mission.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me**

Chapter 3:

Padding into the warriors' den, Shimmerstar shook Shadefrost awake, pulling him out and giving him a briefing of the mission. Blazingsun was already waiting anxiously by the camp entrance, tail lashing with anticipation.

Giving them both a nod, she took a deep breath, and dove into the entrance, bounding through the tunnel and emerging on the other side. Shadefrost and Blazingsun were both soon to follow, staying close behind.

She continued forward without stop, trusting them to stay with her and not fall behind. It was a bit unnerving being in the forest without the soothing song of the birds, or the enticing smell of prey. All there was, was an unearthly silence and humid air.

The trio cautiously continued forward, paws barely touching the ground as they sprinted across Thunderclan territory, eyes blazing with determination and purpose. If this operation was not done quickly, swiftly, and silently, they would be caught, humiliated, and killed. Secrecy was vital.

**(A/N- Switch to Mistpool POV)**

Mistpool sat behind the Medicine Cat den, tail flicking in frustration as she sighed with exasperation. She put her head down on her paws, green eyes dull.

_ The plan will never work without me there. They'll be caught and killed, soul by soul, life by life. Shimmerstar is a fool if she thinks she can pull it off. They're all fools._

She growled quietly, annoyed with herself. _But she had a point. I sound like a kit left out of a game. A really, _really, _important game. _

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with our oh-so brilliant leader," a sickeningly cruel voice jeered from ahead.

Mistpool's head whipped up, eyes darkening as she met the ginger she-cat's bright, evergreen ones. "Foxclaw," she meowed with barely contained disgust.

She grinned sadistically, digging her claws into the ground. With the moonlight illuminating her eyes and fangs, she did look truly, undeniably insane. Even her voice had a ring to it that screamed vicious intentions.

"What do you want?" she hissed, thinking of nothing better to answer the foreboding warrior with.

Foxclaw smoothly answered, "It's not what _I _want that I'm here to discuss. It's what _you _want. You came up with an amazing plan, a full-proof mission, and were denied the right to carry it out?" she bent down and whispered in her ear, "Between you and me, I think you would have been much more qualified to lead the patrol."

She stood up and growled, tail lashing. "Why should you care? Do me a favor and go stick your head in someone else's business."

The ginger she-cat shrugged, turning around with a flick of her ears. "So be it. But all the same, I'd go follow them. They'll be happy you did when you swoop in and save their tails from Shadowclan." And with that, she left, leaving Mistpool bristling and conflicted.

_She could be right… As much as I don't want to admit it. _Shaking her head, she quietly stalked away from her nest. She was going to help, like it or not.

**(A/N- POV switches back)**

"The Shadowclan border is directly ahead. So far so good," Blazingsun mewed as they stopped behind a bush, surveying the path ahead.

Shadefrost nodded, amber eyes flashing. "Yes, but we can't get overconfident. We don't know the territory nearly well enough to escape if we're caught. If they find us…" he trailed off. "Well, let's just not let that happen!"

Shimmerstar shushed him with an icy glare, silencing all further conversation. She flicked her tail forward, signaling them to continue on. Blazingsun took the lead, slowly creeping out of the bush and scenting the air. Nothing alarming so far.

The other two followed, hard on her paws as they trotted through the pines, grimacing at every sound they made. Shadowclan territory's ground was muddy and made a squishing noise if you made a wrong step or movement. This made the mission all the riskier.

Blazingsun stepped back, letting her leader take the lead again. All three could scent the Shadowclan camp up ahead. Even the path they were taken was worn and smoothed out by many paws.

Shadefrost veered away, motioning with his head for them to follow. "The moss. If we roll around in it, it will mask our scent." Without question, they did as suggestion, grimacing slightly as the mud seeped into their fur.

They returned to the trail, picking up a steady trot as the smell of many cats increased drastically.

"The camp is just ahead," Shimmerstar murmured, eyes narrowed as she stared into the forest, "I assume we are facing the left side of it, considering the heavy patch of brambles that's over there. That would serve as an entrance."

"But there's no covering past that. It just kind of… disappears," the dark gray tabby tom pointed out.

"Which means…" she replied, trailing off for someone else to pick up."

Blazingsun stepped forward, scoring her claws across the dirt. "The camp goes down into a dip. Similar to ours, except shallower and with fewer rocks."

Smiling, the silver she-cat nodded. "Exactly. Which means we should have a decent view point into the camp if we circle in around the back," she mewed, drawing a line that encircled Blazingsun's. "If Blackstar had any sense when he chose a place for his camp, there will be trees for us to climb and observe in."

Now with a plan, they wordlessly continued, keeping as low and quiet as they possibly could. Finally, they reach a clearing with a small, but noticeable dip that dropped even further the closer you got.

"In the tree," Shimmerstar growled, gesturing to the tall pine whose branches spread across to their heads and directly over the camp.

Blazingsun was the first to leap on, leading the others up. She stopped when she reached a long, but thick branch that reached over dip, with leaves that would provide cover. The Thunderclan leader gingerly picked her way across, carefully placing her paws in front of her. Though the others could not see what she could, they didn't have to. Three words from Shimmerstar explained everything.

"Blackstar is dead."


End file.
